guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel
Last Updated/Reviewed: May 24th, 2014 Hi all! This is our official guild thread. About Us We are currently a level 48 guild with 80+ active members. We're in the 'Convergence' alliance and together, we're becoming much stronger . The requirement to join us is to be active, and level 100+, however this level requirement may increase over time. We organise perc hunts/dung runs/xping/questing and heaps more, just ask if you ever need help. We are a friendly bunch willing to help guildies with anything. Our current average member level is 139. Joining Us We interest you do we? Just post a message in the 'Talk' button next to 'Edit' near the top of the page and we'll follow you up . If you can't do that, then just go to the in-game 'fellow pages' and look up 'Parallel'. Contact any of these members and you'll happily join our ranks ^^. The first people you should try contacting are: Tyzii, Shield-Rave, Cluck, Gummbear or The-demonjester. Information (Rights/Ranks) All information will be posted on this thread, so for starters, our ranking system: In our guild, there are currently 11 possible ranks you can get. They are the following: Basic Ranks Apprentice: Basic rank, you'll get this rank once you join the guild (unless you are less than the required level). Mascot: This rank will be given to those who are lower than the required level. (You won't get another rank until you reach the required level, but will still be able to earn rights). Perceptor Killer: If you have more than one character in the guild, your alt will get this rank. (You will earn rights when you give the guild xp but the rank won't change). Chosen One: A member for a very long time, is trusted with more rights than others. Can choose to have this rank or not. Doesn't have to donate xp to the guild. Xp-Based Ranks Initiate (10k xp given to the guild) Secretary (25k xp given to the guild) Scout (50k xp given to the guild) Guard (100k xp given to the guild) Reservist (200k xp given to the guild) Protecter (500k xp given to the guild) Treasurer (1m xp given to the guild) NOTE: Once you get treasurer, you can pick whichever rank you want as long as it isn't any of the above. Rights The following rights correspond to the ranks: Apprentice = manage xp Perceptor Killier = manage xp Mascot = manage xp Deserter = manage xp Initiate = manage xp Secretary = manage xp, invite Scout = manage xp, invite Guard = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot, (Can place up to 1 perceptor) Reservist = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot, (Can place up to 2 perceptors) Protecter = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot, (Special right: Can use paddocks), (Can plant up to 3 perceptors) Treasurer = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot, manage others xp contribution, (Special right: Can use paddocks), (Can plant up to 4 perceptors) Miscellaneous right: Any member over lvl 180 gets the right to be the main perc defender. If you have met the criteria for a rank, and for some reason you aren't that rank, just tell me and I'll fix it. '' Breeding (paddocks) ''To have the right to use the paddocks, you must first tell either an SiC or Tyzii that you are interested in using the paddocks. If you have over 500k experience donated to the guild, then you can get '''one' mount/item spot reserved for you. If you have 1m experience donated to the guild, then you get two 'mount/item spots reserved for you. Finally, if you have over 2m experience donated to the guild, then you can get '''three '''mount/item spots reserved for you. It is possible to get up to 3 spots per person in every paddock. Basically, if you have the conditions to get a spot and message a SiC or Tyzii, its first in first served! :) Important addition: in the event of a paddock being bought by a fellow guild member, then it will be up to that guild member what the rules for the paddock will be. Rules #Must speak and understand English. #No foul language in guild chat. #Must give at least 1% xp to the guild. #No fighting in guild chat. #Do not post innopropriate links in the guild chat. #No begging. #Maximum number of perceptors placed by one person is 2. (Unless they meet the conditions to plant more) #Members who have been inactive for a minimum of 1+ month(s) without letting us know why will be kicked. #Once a member has donated over 200k xp to the guild or is mentioned in the list below, there is a minimum of 2 months before they will be kicked. '''(Excludes people with over 200k xp donated) Second in Command Profession Chart Please feel free to edit if your in our guild and have a profession over lvl 50. (right-hand side of page) Houses/Paddocks Our houses: 1. Small house in the Canopy Village.....(-54,13).....Owner: Draw-drunk 2. '''Small house in the Canopy Village.....(-57,19).....Owner: Tyzii '''Our Paddocks: 1. '''Bonta (Tailor's Quarter).....(-29,-56).....Items: 5.....Mounts: 5.....Owner: Tyzii Bonta - One mount space and one item space belongs to: '''Wusspuss Bonta - Two mount spaces and two item spaces belongs to: Shield-Rave 2. '''Frigost Island (Frigost Village).....(-83,-45).....Items: 6.....Mounts: 6.....Owner: Tyzii '''3. '''Brakmar (Bakers' Quarter).....(-21,33).....Items: 5.....Mounts: 5.....Ownder: Tyzii Suggestions If you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to contact Tyzii, Shield-Rave, Gummbear or Cluck by either sending them a message in-game or by the talk section on this page :) News (NEW) - New members must be left on the rank 'On-trial' for '''two days upon entering guild, however can get rights. - Added a new 'talk' section next to the 'edit' button. - From now on, you need to put a date whenever you post something on the "News" section. 19 May 2014 - Welcome: Eightytwo! 23 May 2014 - Defqon's /a right has been indefinitely removed. 23 May 2014 - New update: Whenever a new member is recruited, it must be put here on the "News" section with the date, so that we can see when to take them off 'On-trial'. 24 May 2014 Screenshots: